Door to the Past
by The Immortal Siegfried
Summary: Man was never meant to tamper with the power of Geass. When Jeremiah tries to use his Geass canceler to save Lelouch something completely unexpected happens.


Door to the Past: Prologue

"_Thoughts_"

"Speech"

Action

**Time**

CUSTOMARY DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor have in any way, ever owned anything to do with the original anime or story which my fan fictions are based off of. These stories are written for the sole purpose of entertainment, and not meant to achieve any profit through selling it. Honestly.

I assure you that I do not promote violence against Flamers (I do, however, find it hilarious).

* * *

"Kallen, you must live on." These words continued to haunt Kallen's mind for several hours after Rolo had rescued Lelouch from death.

"Lelouch, what did you mean?" Kallen said into the open air as she walked around the hanger of the Irukaga where the Guren Seiten Eight Elements was being recharged.

Kallen looked down at her hands remembering the times her, Lelouch, and CC would interact with each other. All this changed within a few moments as the Black Knights basically sold Lelouch out without any explanation. "Is this what I wanted Nagato? Japan is free, but the person who brought us to this point, the person I love is now gone"

Kallen's thoughts were cut off by the sight of the Sutherland Sieg landing. Kallen's eyes widened as she saw Jeremiah Gottwald get out of the machine.  
"You!" Kallen yelled angrily.  
"Lady Kallen, thank goodness you are alright. Master Zero managed to get you out alright." Jeremiah said gladly.

"Whaa?" Kallen yelled confused. "Since when are you on our side?"

"I serve Lord Zero because I swore an oath of fealty to him." Jeremiah said calmly. "Zero was devastated when you were captured. Now where is he, I have urgent news for him and I can not seem to contact him."

"Jeremiah am I just a piece to Lelouch or does he care about me?" Kallen asked desperately.

"Judging from how fevereantly he tried to get you back, he definitely cares about you. Now what brought this on?" Jeremiah asked.

"Long story short, Schneizel convinced the high command of the black knights to betray Lelouch by manipulating information about his Geass. However, Rolo managed to save him and get him out of here " Kallen explained.

"Then here is not a safe place. We need to locate Lelouch quickly." Jeremiah said before the bay doors slammed shut.

"Quick to the knightmares." Kallen said as she raced into the Guren Seiten Eight Elements, quickly activating it as Jeremiah got in the Sutherland Sieg.

* * *

**Ikaruga Bridge**

"Colonel Toudou, there's a problem in the main hangar!" Nagisa Chiba reported.

"What is it?"

"We were prepared to apprehend the pilot of the Sutherland Sieg for questioning, but he quickly got back in his knightmare and Kozuki is in there with him." Chiba said before an image of Kallen Kozuki appeared on the main screen.

"Kozuki? What the hell are you doing?" Toudou demanded.

"What I have to do Colonel. Open the bay doors or I'll blast them open," she warned.

"Think about this for a moment Kallen, Britannia can use this against us."

"You gave them Zero," she reminded him.

"It is for Japan," Kyoushiro said solemnly.

"We paid too high a price. Open the bay doors." Kallen said.

"Colonel, your orders sir?" Chiba asked.

Toudou closed his eyes for a second. When they opened, he looked at Kallen. "Seal the secondary doors, don't let her do as she pleases."

"Repeat that sir?" Chiba said.

"Seal the doors. We can't let her go."

"Aye sir."

"Bad choice Todoh." Kallen growled. Her image disappeared and Kallen quickly uses the Guren to blow open a hole that the two knightmares got through and using the superior specks of the two knightmares both of them are able to leave the battleship with no pursuers. "_I cannot believe what I just did._" Kallen thought to herself as they flew away from the Ikaruga, the Guren Seiten Eight Elements flying past the bridge followed closely by the Sutherland Sieg.

* * *

**Kamina Island**

When Kallen and Jeremiah got to Kamina Island a battle had already started. Britannian forces were attacking each other.

As Kallen and Jeremiah watched the battlefield, she noticed Gino heading for their position. She opened up a communication line. "Gino, I don't want to kill you, please move."

"I have to stop you Kallen. You will not touch the emperor." Gino said.

"Remember what you told me in prison?" she asked. "You said, 'As long as Tristan and I are here, your dreams won't come true.' Now I'm telling that I will destroy you if you continue to stand in my way."

"Then we have no choice but to fight," he insisted, closing the channel. Kallen sighed.

To Kallen's surprise, battling Gino actually proved slightly more difficult than battling Suzaku. Of course, Suzaku's battle strategy in the Lancelot Conquista relied almost entirely on that Hadron blaster, and once that was gone he was toast in close combat. Gino was being smart, staying in jet form and trying to keep out of reach.

Kallen stopped pursuing in order to lure him into attacking. Sure enough, Gino turned and fired one of the giant Slash Harkens mounted on the Tristan's arm. Kallen fried it using the Guren's radiation arm while seizing the cable with the other hand. With a strong pull, the Tristan lurched forward against its will, and that was all it took for her own Slash Harkens to get a clear shot at his Float System, smashing it. Over the ocean as they were, Gino would not be joining the battle again.

Gino's defeat was rather timely, because Jeremiah had now created a small hole in the enemy's line. Taking the opportunity, she and Jeremiah headed for the gap. Normally it would be unwise for two lone Knightmares to make such a charge, but the Sutherland Sieg, with its incredible reaction time, and the Guren Seiten, worth an army of Knightmares by itself, were an exception to the rule.

Breaking through to the flagship didn't take long, and many Knightmares had fallen in their ill-conceived attempts to stop them. Kallen used the Gurens radiant wave surger laser to take out the out the flagship's guns. As she did, Kallen caught sight of the Mordred landing on the beach. She was shocked to see both Anya and C.C. getting out of the cockpit and heading into the cave. "Jeremiah, I just saw C.C.. She probably knows where Lelouch is." Kallen said as

Before either of them could move to intercept, the Knight of One came in, heading straight for the Sutherland Sieg, intending to finish him off before fighting the Guren. Kallen moved to intercept him, blocking his sword with the radiant surge. Even with the radiation pulse assisting the block, the stress on the arm was just barely under maximum tolerance. Kallen had known he would be a tough opponent, but it was still a surprise.

"I will not allow you to harm his Majesty," Bismarck announced, preparing for another attack.

"Jeremiah, go after the C.C." Kallen said. "If the emperor is in there then that is where Lelouch will be."

"Of course, Lady Kallen." Jeremiah replied, "but be careful. His title is not just for show." Jeremiah moved to follow the C.C.. Bismarck's distraction had been enough for him to get to the cave, so she couldn't track Jeremiah once he followed him inside.

Bismarck tried to pursue Jeremiah, but Kallen cut him off. "I'm your opponent, not him."

"The Ace of the Black Knights," Bismarck said. "I hear you're quite the fearsome opponent."

"I've heard the same of you," she replied, "but that won't be enough. This is as far as you go."

"We'll see about that," he taunted, and moved in to attack. He swung his sword in a forward slash, but Kallen dodged, testing his movements. She fired her Slash Harkens as another test, which he easily parried. Kallen repositioned the wings so the Guren would move at top speed. Even if Bismarck could follow her movements, he couldn't match the Guren in speed and maneuverability. Though he couldn't match her speed, he still managed to dodge. He even managed a few close strikes in return.

Things only got stranger when he managed to hook her with the Galahad's Slash Harken fingers and disrupt her flight. This wasn't just reflex; he knew where she was going. Now she knew why he had kept up. Something was allowing him to know where she was going beforehand. Kallen clenched the control sticks. It was one thing to fight someone with good reflexes, it was quite another to fight someone who simply knew what was going to happen. She wasn't sure how she was going to beat him. She would have to figure something out, because there was no way she'd allow Bismarck to get past her.

Kallen considered her options against Bismarck. That sword of his eliminated most plans of attack. Long-range attacks probably wouldn't work. He'd just dodge them or block with the sword. Close-range attacks would also be dangerous, considering what happened the last time she tried to block. The Galahad's fingers were Slash Harkens, but weren't large enough to catch with her fork knife. If she could cut them, though, he wouldn't be able to hold the sword.

She decided to go with that strategy, and resumed her quick attacks, watching carefully for any response. It took him a while, but he eventually tried the Slash Harkens. Kallen prepared to cut them, but he saw it coming and stopped them before they came in range. She cursed her luck, but that at least told her something. He saw her attack coming, but just barely.

Even knowing that, however, she knew that strategy alone wasn't going to work. She stopped her high-speed flight and began to close in. Even if he could see her attacks coming, overwhelming him was the only thing she could think of at the moment. Arming the radiant surge, she fired a long range blast. Bismarck blocked it with the sword, which then began glowing with pink energy, deflecting her blast. She tried a wide range blast, but he moved out of its path. The energy disc would be pointless, she figured.

Bismarck moved in to attack, using another forward slash that Kallen just barely blocked by folding her wings forward. As she backed off, he moved in and repeated the attack, which Kallen could not quite avoid this time. Thankfully, it struck the energy portion of her right wing. The sword broke through, but the wing just reset itself.

Kallen countered, using her fork knife to hook his sword so she could get a clear shot with her radiant surge. Bismarck managed to twist out of the way, freeing his sword and backing off.

Bismarck came in for another attack, attempting to cut straight through her with a downward slash. Kallen rushed at him, adjusting for his attempts to dodge. She collided with him at full speed, pinning his sword with her radiant surge. She didn't let up on the throttle, pushing him into the cliff face a short distance from the cave. "You've been predicting my movements," she announced, "but I bet that won't matter if you can't move."

"What?" Bismarck exclaimed, having apparently seen what was coming.

"Goodbye," Kallen replied, priming the wide range burst. The Galahad's left arm was pinned beneath his sword, so he raised the right to fire the fingers. Kallen seized it with her left hand. She triggered the burst; though his sword blocked a fair portion of the blast, enough of it bled over to fry the Galahad just above the chest and below the waist.

When the burst subsided, the Galahad was warped but intact. Its Float System was inoperable, though, and she doubted it would be capable of precision movement with its legs damaged. Kallen let go, allowing the Galahad to plummet the short distance to the ground. To her surprise, Bismarck could still move it, though standing seemed to be difficult. Unwilling to let him threaten her rescue attempt, she blasted the Galahad again, destroying it.

With Bismarck dispatched, Kallen landed and raced into the cave. The Siegfried was intact along with the Mordred and Shinkiro, all of their cockpits open. Four strange men were lying on the ground, dead. The only other person present that she could see was Jeremiah who was bent over someone. Then her eyes turned to the ruins, blown apart by explosives. Recalling what the original looked like, she realized that it had a crease down the middle, like a giant door, even though there was clearly nothing behind what was left of it. If it was a door, Lelouch must have destroyed it to seal the Emperor in, and was probably stuck in there with him.

"Where are Anya and C.C." Kallen asked as she walked up to Jeremiah.

"I don't know about lady C.C., but lady Alstreim is right here. I was trying to wake her up to see if she knows anything about the light I saw." Jeremiah said moving his body to show Anya on the floor unconscious.

"What light?" Kallen asked.

"As I approached, I saw a light flash then lady C.C. and Kururugi disappeared." Jeremiah said getting up and moving to examine the doorway.

"Suzaku is there!" Kallen shouted. "We need to get in there now!"

"What do you propose?" Jeremiah asked from where he was examining the door.

"The door seems to be related to Geass. So we need something Geass related in order to open it. Unfortunately only Lelouch and Rolo had Geass, so we are stuck out here." Kallen said leaning against the door.

"Maybe not." Jeremiah said as a blue light emanated from his left eye as he put his hand on the door.

"What…" Kallen started to say as the blue light engulfed her before flowing into the door. The door started to glow blue before blue lightning shot out of the door into the sky, slightly shocking both of them.

"What was that?" Kallen asked before clutching her head as a memory returned to her. She saw herself answering question that Lelouch asked with both of them wearing their Ashford academy uniform.

"That was my Geass canceler. I thought since it was related to Geass it would work, but it seems as if it needs more power" Jeremiah said before turning to see Kallen holding her head. "Kozuki are you alright?" Jerimiah asked.

"Yeah, in fact I am better than ever." Kallen said as she smiled at the memory that had just awakened. "Now I know for a fact Lelouch was telling the truth about what he used his Geass on me for. All that worry over a simple question."

"Alright as long as you are fine. My lord would be upset if anything happened to you. Now grab my shoulder." Jeremiah said as he placed both hands on the door. "I am about to force this door open."

As Kallen got up and walked over to Jeremiah, the ground began to shake and the doorway glowed with red light. "What is going on?" Kallen shouted over the rumbling.

"I don't know, but grab my shoulder. We need to get to Lelouch now!" Jeremiah said putting on hand on the control box by the door and his other hand on the door ad Kallen grabbed his shoulder. Jeremiah's robotic left eye opened and began to glow blue. The door glowed a brighter red in response. Jeremiah forced more power into his eye causing it to glow brighter. Both lights continued to glow brighter as blood began to run out of Jeremiah's robotic eye. "I will not give up! I will save him, even if it costs me my life!" Jeremiah yelled putting all of his energy into his eye. The red and blue aura's pushed against each other before swirling together and engulfing Kallen and Jeremiah and flowing into Jeremiah's left eye. Then a purple light then flashed outward from them and when it faded, both Kallen and Jeremiah were gone.

* * *

**At the same time** **Cs world**

"This is a request, yes. Now i know who I really am. God, collective unconscious! Please dont stop the march of time!" Lelouch said as his Geass expanded to his right eye. The collective unconscious let out a moan as a Geass symbol briefly appeared on its surface before glowing brightly, the sword of akasha not moving.

"You fool, If you reject us, all that will remain is Schneizel's world." Charles yelled as the sword of akasha began to move slowly down ward. "All you have done is delayed the plan. If C.C and my marks touch, the sowrd will still slay god."

An additional bright light began to shine from above, causing everyone to look up in shock. On the surface of the collective unconscious is and inverted Geass symbol glowing blue along with the red geass symbol. "What is this!" Marianne shouted as the two geass symbols began to spark with purple lightning and began to meld together before releasing a large blast of light engulfing all of them.

* * *

'Where am I' Jeremiah thought drowsily. He quickly scanned the room noticing several key features that did not make sence. "How did I get back in my room, and how am I fully human again?" Jeremiah said aloud before passing out on the floor, his left eye glowing an eerie purple.


End file.
